Passion - One Direction Fanfic
by Lottie757
Summary: When Lottie and Stacey move to London to live out their dream they knew that it would throw a few surprises there way. But when they come face to face with an opportunity to work with one of the biggest bo ybands in the world...surprised is an understatement.
1. Preface

I woke to the vibrant beeping of my alarm clock. June 18th, exactly 4 years since my mum's death. I don't know how I've managed to cope as well as I have. My mum was literally everything, she wasn't just the typical mother she was my best friend, we did everything together. That is until the accident. Ever since then the girl I once was had disappeared. My Dad left when he first found out that my mum had fallen ill, he said it was too much for him to handle, it was really an excuse for him to get out of a marriage and family he never wanted. He writes now and again but I never answer, it's always to ask for things like money, I would never even think of giving him anything, he's not even worth my pity. Besides he became a stranger to me the second he step foot out of the door.

'Lottieeee! Are you up yet? It's a big day we need to get sorted!' said my roommate Stacey as she scrambled up the stairs. Stacey is the same age as me, only a few months older, before my mum died we weren't close for that long but her family took me in. They're all the kindest people I've met, if it wasn't for them I don't think I would be here today. I guess you could say they adopted me, which is funny as Stacey was adopted too, although she was adopted 3 years before I came along. I don't know much about her childhood but then again, neither does she, she had an accident and was hospitalised for 8 months, most of her memory just slipped away during that time, she was put up for adoption as soon as she was healthy again. It sounds bad but I'm glad she had that accident, if she didn't then I never would've met her, she's like the sister I never had, we should've been twins because apart from our looks we're exactly alike, I don't know what I would've done without her.

'ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?' She screamed now at the foot of my bed.

'How can I not? I think you've woken up the whole street' I groaned, still adjusting to the light (I was not a morning person).

'That doesn't matter; we need to start getting sorted. The auditions are today and we want to be our best, we can't mess this up Charlotte' I hate it when people use my full name, it reminds me too much of the past, everyone just calls me Lottie now. I like it like that.

'We need this.' Stacey said in almost a whimper. We had been dancers all our lives, we've done everything from ballet to street dance, you name it we've done it. We had our own dancing style now, moving from dance to dance we found something in the middle that was just us, you could see our passion for it by the way we moved. We've performed for many people recently, professionally I mean but it's just not enough. Have you wanted something to such an extent that it's kept you up at night; literally killing you inside because you think you'll never be enough? Have you ever tried so hard, your hands bleed, your legs shake and your head aches? You feel like if you take another step, you'll die, right on the spot. That's how much Stacey and I wanted this. We've felt this, we feel this all the time, we won't stop, it's our way of expressing ourselves and nothing will stop us. Nothing.

'What we need, is sleep. If we don't get enough of it we won't be at our best, you know that' I proclaimed. 'Look I know this is big, I mean it's the X Factor, but we can't freak out about it. You know what happens when we do that. We've worked so hard for this, we will get it. We have too'

'We will' Stacey replied.


	2. Chapter 1 - Auditions

'Are you Charlotte Roberts?' The woman asked as soon as I walked through the door, she obviously worked here.

'Y...yes….yes I am' I stuttered, I don't normally get nervous. But this was big, this was new. Me and Stacey had just moved to London to become back up dancers at X factor.

'and you must be Stacey Beth Williams? You sent in a joint application?' The woman said in almost a scowl, you could tell from the look on her face that she thought she was better than us, she was obviously mistaken.

'Yes, I am and yes we did, we heard it was possible and we thought we may as well since we both really want this and think we are able t…'

'Well it isn't about what you want here, it's about being good. Scratch that it's about being better than everyone else' the woman said cutting Stacey off. 'If you like to follow me and we'll get you sorted. Straight away I could tell I wasn't going to like this audition. We walked past the others in the room; it felt like a sea full of scowls was coming our way. There were twelve of us auditioning and only four could get in, maybe this was going to be harder than we thought…

It went by pretty quickly, we were taught a dance and we had to perform it in front of a panel of eight people but put our own style onto it. We all auditioned at the same time which I wasn't expecting. We were told we would get a phone call later that day telling us if we made it, we thanked the woman even though she didn't deserve it, packed our bags and headed to starbucks to treat ourselves.

'This phone call is driving me crazy! It's been three hours, haven't they decided already? I can't tell if this is a good sign or a bad one.' Stacey ranted, she was obviously nervous, I tried to reassure her telling her that the last phone calls are always the best and that's why it's taking a while but really I think I was just as nervous, I had no idea if we would get this. I'm always sure when it comes to dancing but this….this was different.

*_Stacey's phone starts to buzz, all of a sudden More than this starts to play by One Direction*_

'Ugh you need to change that stupid song!' I complained. I wasn't a fan of it at all.

'Shut up you used to love it, now quiet I'm on the phone' she hushed

'Yea, used to…..before they all became asses' I muttered to myself.

It was a quick phone call, it was for both of us as the team said it was easier that way, in what felt like a lifetime of waiting, I saw Stacey's face drop, it looked like everything she ever wanted was taken away from her, my heart started to ache as I saw her end the call…..I knew what was coming.

'We didn't make it'


	3. Chapter 2 - A new beginning

_Lottie's POV – _

It had been 11 days since we got the heartbreaking call that we didn't make it as dancers for X factor. We had no idea what to do, normally we would laugh about how we were too good for them and how they missed out, and that we don't need them. But not this time, this time was different, we couldn't laugh about it. This was our dream. It had been shattered by a bunch of low life people who only chose girls if they were slutty enough (it was obvious).

'I've looked at a few more jobs going, they're just in small clubs but it's a start.' I mentioned to Stacey who was curled up on the corner of the sofa, she had the TV on but I doubt she was watching it.

'That's the thing, it's a start. We have started. We started years ago, we built up everything only to have it broken down in a matter of seconds, I can't believe we didn't get this. I thought we were ready y'know? Like I really thought this was it. I was obviously wrong.' Stacey looked so tired, she had barely been able to sleep since it happened, I managed to get some sleep as I kept telling myself there would be more gigs like this, bigger ones. I lied to myself to help me sleep.

_Stacey's POV-_

I haven't been able to sleep since we got rejected, this wasn't like a normal rejection, it was as if they were telling us that we weren't good enough, not just for X factor for dancing altogether. You could tell by the sound of the woman's voice on that phone call that she didn't care that she was crushing our lives; she actually found some joy from it. I don't know how Lottie's been able to sleep, it's not every night but she has naps now and then, she says she tells herself everything will turn out good in the end. I can't do that; I can't lie to myself like that. She's barely eaten though; she spends all of her time searching for new jobs now. You can tell her hearts really in this.

'I need to get out; I've had no fresh air for days. It's making me crazy' I told Lottie. She turned to face me, 'can you please get me a Latte? I know it's a lot to ask but if you're going out then'

'Yea sure its fine' I cut her off 'let me just make me look a little presentable then I'll go'.

'Thanks' she sighed; she looked happy just for a small second there. I think it was the realization for both of us that we always will have each other to count on.

I went in to my bathroom and looked in the mirror; ugh I'm glad we don't know anyone here if we had visitors now I think I may scare them off. I quickly tied my hair up in a bun and put a little make up on then I was ready to go. Just as I was about to leave the phone rang. We both turned to each other than to the phone, we only moved here 3 weeks ago, no one knew our number yet…..

Lottie ran to the phone and with a confused tone, she answered.

'Hello...Yea this is her…Yes we both live here…Oh…You saw our audition?' My eyes lit up, was this someone from X factor thinking the panel made a mistake and were ringing to ask us to come back and dance for them?

'Oh…..well Paul that's very flattering but I'm not sure if we can'

'Paul? What's going on?' I questioned her.

'It's someone named Paul Higgins, he's a security guard for this big band and he says that their management is looking for dancers like us. He was at the audition and he said we were the best dancers he's ever seen. He showed his manager a tape of us dancing and he agreed. They want to bring us in to meet the band and do a small audition for them' Lottie explained, she seemed excited and confused, like she was just given a something amazing but had no idea how to use it.

'SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING WE CAN'T?' I said a lot louder than I planned to.

'Well we know nothing about him, this might not be real'

'We may as well give it a shot, we have nothing to lose, if it's not real then it's not real' I took the phone out of her hands and introduced myself, I told Paul that we were very thankful for his offer and we would love to come and meet the band, we organised a date, I thanked him one last time and put the phone down.

'This could be what we need, we should at least try it Lottie, what if it turns out to be a huge band that we both love? Our lives will be changed forever!' I almost squealed.

'Fine, it's a good idea. Just don't go getting your hopes up okay? We know what happened the last time' Lottie said, she sounded defeated. I could tell she needed this. We needed this. I had suddenly forgotten why I was so upset and it felt like a weight was lifted.

'So' I said 'I wonder who this band is…..do you know any band who has a security guard named Paul?'


	4. Chapter 3 - The Brief Meeting

_Stacey's POV –_

I woke up to the sun shining in my face which was odd because I always shut my curtains at night, I can't sleep with my curtains open its just one of those things I've never been able to do. I must've been so tired last night I forgot. I looked across at my alarm 8:15am, I turned back around to try and get a few more hours sleep to find a note on my wall. _Just ran to starbucks to wake us both up. I'll probably be back before you wake up but just in case I'm leaving this. If you have woke up and I'm not here then get up and get a shower. We have a big today, we're meeting with Paul and the band today remember, you obviously remember as your more excited about this than I am. J Don't try to fall back asleep. I'll see you soon – Lottie xxx_

Ugh she can be a pain sometimes. She knew that I would wake up and see that as there was a mysterious alarm set on my phone. There's no point arguing with her when it comes to things like this. I was really excited but we went out drinking last night and I think I may have had a little too much. I grabbed my IPod, put it in the dock and jumped in the shower that should hopefully make me feel better. This day should be interesting.

_Lottie's POV- _

I woke up way to early this morning, but I knew if I went back to sleep I wouldn't get back up so I went in the shower, threw on some old clothes and headed to starbucks. Both me and Stacey love waking up to a starbucks tea. Whoever gets up first tends to always run down and get one as we only live round the corner from it.

I got there and it was pretty empty, it was a Sunday morning so it's mainly the usuals here. The old man in the corner, he lives across from our apartment, his wife died about a year ago, he looks so lonely now. They used to always come here together on a Sunday morning and sit by the window; it's nice to see that even though she's gone he still follows their routine. There's a couple who also sit by the window, they're here every morning they like t know peoples business. They don't talk to each other when they come; they just sit there and stare. It's creepy. The others here I've never really payed much attention to, they're always here but I don't know their story. I love to read people; I have a talent for it.

I got to the counter ordered one English breakfast tea (Stacey's favourite) and a Jasmine orange tea, I liked to experiment. Whilst waiting 'Live While we're Young' came on in the background. I scoffed. I just wanted my tea and to get out of there, this song just grinds on me. 'Order for Lottie' I heard the man behind the counter shout, I walked over to collect my tea, I said my thank you's and went to leave. The next thing I knew I was on the floor covered in tea. 'WHAT THE HELL?' I screamed at the clumsy idiot who knocked me over, I looked up to see a blonde boy crouching over me; he had a strong jaw and the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. I must've took a blow to the head because I saw everyone surrounding me and I saw him mouthing 'sorry' but I heard nothing. He helped me up, as soon as I stood up I managed to hear him now. 'I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that, I'm so clumsy are you alright?' he panicked. He was Irish. It took me a second for my thoughts to gather together but then I clicked. Oh crap. This wasn't just a blonde boy, this was Niall Horan from One Direction, I immediately picked up my stuff and walked past him shouting 'don't worry about it' as I tried to get out of there as fast as I could. I managed to turn the corner but he stopped me, he had put on his hat and sunglasses, he obviously thought he wouldn't get recognised like that. He was very much mistaken. 'Hey! Wow you're a fast walker, look I'm really sorry about what happened in there, I wasn't looking where I was going' 'obviously' I muttered thinking he wouldn't hear but he did. His face turned, he looked so upset I thought he was going to cry. God he needed to get a hold of himself, he wasn't just knocked to the ground with scalding hot tea all over him. 'Let me make it up to you, I'll go buy you another drink, I'll even give you money for new clothes, please let me help' he begged. I was a little taken back, he looked genuine, it looked like he actually cared for me in that moment. I was just about to reply when I heard screams 'OH MY GOD ITS NIALL HORAN!' everyone turned and froze. 'Looks like you're a little busy' I said sarcastically and quickly left before I was caught in the stampede of pathetic directioners.

_Stacey's POV –_

I just got out of the shower, wrapped a towel round me to hear the front door slam, I leaned my head round the doorframe. 'Lottie? Is that you? Is everything alright' I shouted, but there was no response. I decided to just close the door and start getting dressed, I opened my wardrobe to decide what to wear, then Lottie slammed my door open and stamped to my bed cursing under her breath. 'Jesus! You give me the fright of my life! What the hell happened to you? You're soaking! The weather forecast said there was no rain today' Just then the smell of tea hit me. 'that's not rain is it' I questioned even though I already knew the answer. She just shook her head, I saw her shaking but I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, she doesn't normally get embarrassed easily so I'm guessing it was anger. 'So are you going to tell me what happened?' I said while moving to sit next to her, I couldn't go to close as the smell of tea was overpowering. 'You're bloody idiot happened!' she shouted. 'Excuse me?' 'The stupid Irish one, I can't believe he did this' she almost shouted she seemed to be calming down.

'Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me that Niall Horan from one direction did this to you? YOU MET NIALL?' I couldn't feel my legs, just thinking that Niall came to our starbucks, Niall was like one of my Idols, I loved him, I loved everything about him.

'Yes I met Niall and he was an absolute idiot!' She replied 'I got the drinks turned and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with the drinks everywhere and him crouching over me trying to help me up. I honestly couldn't tell you how many times he apologised. He even offered to buy the drinks again and even new clothes' She explained, she had definitely calmed down now, I was just shocked. She met him. My idol. Right near our flat.

'So why didn't you take him up on his offer? He obviously didn't mean to, and from what you're saying he seemed like he wanted to help. See? I told you they weren't bad people' I told her with a small smug smile on my face.

'Whatever. I'm going in another shower; we haven't got long before we have to leave. I just hope I can wash the smell of tea off me before we meet the band' she shouted now in the bathroom.

I decided to push the thought of everything I just heard out of my head or else I will just sit here shell-shocked for who knows how long. I went to my wardrobe and planned my outfit for today and got dressed as quick as I could. I decided to go for a long black vest top, with black studded shorts and flats. I found some studs and then threw my hair back in a bun and accessorized with a hair band, I have so many hair bands it's like a collection. I love my hair accessorises.

Lottie came out complained about how her outfit was spoiled so she'll have to throw something on. She meant literally, she walked to her wardrobe picked up the first t-shirt she found, threw on her Hollister shorts, got her leather flats, threw her hair up in a ponytail with a French plait around her head and accessorized with a white beanie and a scarf. Doesn't sound to good but she managed to pull it off.

_Lottie's POV –_

My cute outfit I planned to wear was spoiled so I threw on the first things I could find, I didn't really care what I looked like now, my day had a bad start so I just gave up. Comparing my outfit to Stacey's was painful. She looked gorgeous. She obviously took time on thinking what to wear and managed to make it look stunning. I hated her for that. We always complain to each other that the other one has better style, and can pull of anything etc but we never listen to each other.

'Right, I'm sorted. We can go' I muffled as I grabbed my keys. We decided to take my car as it was closer to the street. Today was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

_Stacey's POV – _

I loved riding in Lottie's car, she had a dark blue mini convertible, the convertible roof came in handy for days like today, we put the roof down and I popped in Lawson's CD, I knew it would make her feel better and within a few seconds we were singing 'when she was mine' at the top of our lungs getting glared at by everyone we drove past. We had definitely made an impression in London. Probably not the best one but we didn't care.

We arrived at the studio and walked straight in, we walked over to the woman at the desk to tell her who we were and why we were here. She looked up and both of us were a little taken back, she was stunning. She stood up to greet us 'Hi girls, my names Alexis' she sang. She was so tall she almost towered over us, she was thin but not scarily thin, like perfect, she had warm brown eyes and the whitest teeth I've ever seen. I think in that moment both me and Lottie felt like we shouldn't be here.

'Okay so Stacey and Lottie is it? Yes I have you here, if you'd like to walk along the corridor and take a left you're in studio 3' she told us. We both said thank you and started along the corridor. We looked around as we slowly walked to our studio; it was beautiful in here, red velvet flooring, leather seats, and chandeliers everywhere. Breathtaking.

'For being an ordinary studio, it sure has a lot of pictures of One Direction' Lottie stated with a tone to her voice that I did not want to pull her up on.

'What?' I looked around and she was right, one direction album pictures, singles, everything. It looked like no other band had even stepped foot in this place. 'Maybe they recorded their albums here so the workers and owners were so proud that they put all this stuff up' I said while wondering if it was that or if in a few minutes time I was about to come face to face with one direction.

'Maybe, but I have a bad feeling about this.' Lottie said almost under her breath and at that minute we were outside studio 3. We took a deep breath and walked in.

_Lottie's POV-_

I had a really bad feeling about this; a studio that wasn't involved with 1D wouldn't have their faces everywhere. It was like my worst nightmare. They were everywhere I looked, just staring at me. I shivered. Here we were. We stopped at the door, looked at each other, took a deep breath and walked in.

'THANK GOD!' I said a little too loud followed by a sigh of relief.

'Will you keep it down? People probably heard that! I know you're nervous, I am too but still, shhh' Stacey said in a loud whisper while pulling me in and closing the door behind so no one could here. She turned me so I had my back facing the door and stood in front of me.

'Okay sorry, but I'm happy, it's not that I'm nervous, well it is that but its mainly the whole One Direction thing' She sighed. 'I'm sorry but come on you know how I feel about them, and seeing these posters and everything everywhere has freaked me out. I really really hope we're not working with one direction bec…'

I was cut off from someone behind me; his accent really came out when he said 'Why? What's wrong with One Direction?' I had heard that voice a lot. Everyone had heard that voice before. I looked at Stacey and her eyes had just grew wider then she looked back at me, I could tell by her face that I wasn't about to like this. I slowly turned to see four sets of eyes on me. There in front of me, stood Louis, Zayn and Liam from One Direction and someone who I could only guess was Paul. They looked perfect just standing there, it didn't seem real.

Louis cleared his throat 'Well I guess this wasn't what you were expecting huh?' I shook my head, I had no reply, I honestly had no idea what to say, half of me just wanted to tell them to screw themselves and leave but the other half of me wanted to apologise as I didn't want to mess up this opportunity.

Paul stepped forwards, 'Well girls, here we are. I know I said you would audition in front of the boys but I showed the rest of the team a video of you guys and they all loved you. So it's official. Louis, Zayn and Liam, meet Stacey-Beth and Charlotte, your new back-up dancers.


	6. Chapter 5 - Star Struck?

_Lottie's POV – _

We all shook hands in silent, I think I kind of ruined this. Paul spoke up and told us he was going to go and find out why the other two aren't here yet and he would leave us to talk.

'So' said Zayn 'I'm guessing you's aren't fans then? Fair enough but I just want to ask, no offence here but why are you working for us if you don't like us?' He questioned.

I sighed, I really couldn't be bothered for this, 'It's just me who isn't a fan, I used to be but I went off you guys, sorry but I did. We didn't know we were going to be working for you guys Paul saw us at another audition videoed it and showed it to your mangers and team and they all loved us. Look I don't want to ruin this for us as it's a huge opportunity. I'm just not the biggest fan in the world' I spoke to them. May as well tell the truth I thought. Louis just jumped in and said 'WELL! I think we need to start changing your mind and make you like us again' and winked at me. I put on a wince but I actually kinda liked how he was full on and didn't care what people thought. I used to love that about him, about all of them, I was such a huge fan. They just changed.

*_45 minutes later*_

_Stacey's POV – _

It sounds crazy but I'm proud of Lottie. She stood up to them, told them how she felt but was still willing to tell them that she wants to work for them as this is it for us. I was happy she done what she did. Surprisingly she is getting on so well with Louis now, he decided to sit down with her and talk to her on his own they discussed why she didn't like them, she tried to act tough at first but I think he broke her. They're surprisingly getting on like a house on fire. She actually told them the reason she didn't like them. I never thought she would do that. I came to talk to Zayn and Liam, we talked about everything from their career to mine, likes dislikes everything. It was great; we all have a lot in common. No one understands how happy I am. We're so lucky to be here. Zayn kept on asking me who my favourite was in the band but I refused to tell him, I thought I shouldn't. He asked again and I was just about to tell him to shut up when…

'IT'S NIALL!' Lottie shouted 'wow I can't believe that took so long.' I just stood there glaring at her, she shrugged it off and turned to Louis and they started laughing about whatever they were talking about….that was odd. Lottie laughing with Louis. Wow. He must be good.

I turned to Zayn looking worried, he and Liam just laughed at me. 'Hey its fine! Everyone has a favourite, we actually think you're cute for feeling bad for it though.' I blushed and thanked them, at that moment we heard screaming outside. These walls aren't as soundproof as they are supposed to be.

'I guess that means the others are here' Liam said.

'Whatever I'm going to get some tea, anyone want anything' Lottie asked everyone.

'TEA!' screamed Louis, we all jumped out of our skin, he just looked at the ground and replied 'I…..I like tea' we all giggled and Lottie left. Louis came to join in our conversation, just in a minute I could see why he managed to find a way with Lottie, he was so easy going, yet hilarious, I could tell he was very sympathetic too so would've managed to say sorry just about enough times for making Lottie hate them. Wow, there's so much to these boys that I didn't know, I mean I know all the basics but now I get to know them. I smile grew on my face.

_Harry's POV-_

Well today's when we meet the new dancers, I can't believe we're this late. I knew I shouldn't have stayed over with Niall last night, ended up playing on stupid games until like 5 in the morning. Woken up by a phone call I wasn't in the best mood, then again neither was Paul. All I remember was him saying we were supposed to be there, the dancers were there etc

'Harry!' Niall smacked me across the back of the head, 'you started drifting off again, you were thinking about the dancers weren't you?' A smile grew across my face 'can't help it man, fresh meat' Niall just laughed. We arrived at the studio, pushed past all of the paparazzi which were a little difficult since we didn't have Paul to help as he was already inside; we decided if we answered a few questions they would lay off…

'Who are the new dancers?'  
'How is the album going guys?'  
'Have any of you hooked up with the dancers yet?'

All of the questions were pretty much the same, so we just turned and walked inside, Paul was standing inside waiting for us, ushering us to come in and hurry. We told him we were just getting a hot drink first he just rolled his eyes and walked away, I honestly don't know how he puts up with us so well. We walked around the corner towards the coffee machine laughing about some joke Lou told me earlier. She came out of nowhere…..crap excuse really we weren't paying attention when we really should've been.  
'OWW why does this keep happening' The girl said as both me and Niall walked straight into her, she toppled over but lucky for her the drinks she was holding had lids so none of them spilled over. She was muttering something but I didn't here, I couldn't see her face but I could tell she wasn't happy.  
'Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I can't believe this has happened to me twice too!' Niall said with so much worry in his voice, he was such a caring person. At that minute they looked at each other and locked eyes, they just froze and were completely silent until 'Do you have something against me Niall Horan? Seriously twice in one day, I bet you were hoping for my drink to spill on me this time too' She said in a tone that I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or genuinely upset. We offered to help her up but she refused, something about this girl interested me, I liked it how she wasn't screaming after us, I actually liked it how she was angry with us, no girl has been like that for a long time, if we hurt them somehow they always respond with something like 'one direction just hurt me! Wow!' it's quite annoying after a while, but this girl was different. She was intriguing. When she got up I noticed her eyes, wow. They were something; they were the lightest blue I'd ever seen, they told a story, I knew that I wanted to know this girl.

_Lottie's POV – _

I can't believe this has happened again, the exact same person too. Most girls would love to be in my spot but I'm not really up for the whole getting knocked over game, even if it is Niall doing it. He tried to help me up and once again apologised a million times. I looked over at Harry and I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest. I felt star struck. He was so beautiful, his piercing green eyes felt like they were going to make me melt, his curls fell perfectly, there were no words for how he looked. His eyes were locked on mine, I saw the corners of his mouth lift, it wasn't just any smile it was definitely a seductive smile. A million thoughts ran through my head before I realised what was happening. I snapped out of it.  
Niall was still apologising at this point even though I think he knew I wasn't paying attention.  
I knew what I had to do. For Stacey. For the Job.

'Niall, calm down. Its fine you didn't mean to I got it' I said to Niall in a hushed tone to calm him down, he looked shocked that I wasn't as angry as the first time. 'Seriously its fine, I'm just gonna get back to studio 3 now' I announced whilst walking through them. I thought I'd gotten away until 'Wait….studio 3? You're the new dancer?' responded Harry and Niall in unison. Ugh crap. 'Yea, well I'm one of them anyway'  
They were both freakily smiling at me, I had no idea what was going through their heads, then again I didn't want to know. Suddenly Niall's face dropped.  
'I hope this isn't going to affect our relationship, I really didn't mean to knock you over…..twice' Niall spoke with such worry in his voice; I think I had that effect on him. 'Like I said Niall, its fine, just forget all of this, this morning too it'll be best' I replied, I didn't really want to say any of this, I was still so annoyed but I knew I had to.  
'good I'm so glad, I'm glad you found some new clean clothes too' he smirked 'The tops….interesting' he said whilst pointing to my t-shirt that said 'kiss my ass' on it, 'Yea I thought of you before I put it on and thought it was necessary' I lied.  
'Oh, sorry I didn't um….sorry I...' I cut him off 'I was only joking Niall' I laughed. We both laughed then, that was when we both looked at Harry, I noticed he hadn't took his eyes off me, I was starting to think there was something on my face, I was just about to check when Niall slapped his arm.  
'What the hell was that for?' Harry shouted whilst rubbing his arm, Niall just laughed.  
'So, we've met twice but we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Niall, and this is Harry' I looked over at Harry who was looking a bit too far south than he was supposed to, he realised I was looking at him, he just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck…he was embarrassed. 'So you know who we are, what about your name gorgeous? What can we call you?' Niall asked. 'My names Charlotte but everyone calls me Lottie, I prefer that' I answered very plainly not even realising he called me gorgeous.  
'I think gorgeous suits you better, can I call you that?' said Harry with a little smirk on his face. Did he honestly think that would work? I'm not like the other girls, I wasn't about to fall to his feet. I replied simply 'no' smiled and walked on. I heard them whispering as they followed behind me. I hope I get used to this, at the minute I'm not that into it.


End file.
